Sugarhighs and trees
by Darksnickle-PrincessKezadoodle
Summary: Ryou finds Bakura stuck up a tree and Seto isn't very happy about it. SetoBakura SKYB Antagoshipping


**Sugar-highs and trees.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh!**

**Summary: Ryou finds Bakura stuck up a tree and Seto is not happy about it! Seto/Bakura Antagoshipping.**

**A.N. Yeah… um I really don't know what I'm on…**

"HELP!!"

"Huh?"

"RYOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! UP HEREEEEEE!"

"YAMI? Is that you? What are you doing up a tree?!"

"Oh hey Ryou! Who are you talking to?"

"Hey Yugi! I'm talking to Bakura; I think he got himself stuck up a tree again!"

"Hey Bakura! I didn't see you up there! How are you?"

"What does it look like? I'm stuck up a Ra-damned tree! Go get help, get your boyfriends but not Seto!"

"Why don't you want Seto? He's your boyfriend!"

"Yugi! Don't you remember what happened last time Bakura got stuck up a tree? Seto forbade him from ever climbing them again!"

"Yeah I remember now Ryou! BAKURRRRRRRRRAAAAAA! WE'REEEEEE GOING TO GET HELP NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!"

"HURRY!" And with that command, the two hikaris ran off in the direction where they assumed their boyfriends would be… the Kaiba kitchen.

----------------------------------- 10 minutes later-----------------------------------------

'I wonder what is taking them so long! Meh… Ooo look something shiny!" Bakura thought to himself.

"BAKURA ARE YOU UP THERE?!"

"Marik I'm stuck, you've got to get me down from here."

But as Marik couldn't think of a way to get them down he turned to the other three.

"Ok guys we need a plan" Yugi who was attached to Marik's arm looked up and then looked around. Eventually he found something.

"Hey Marik?"

"Yeah baby?"

"Why don't we just use that ladder over there?"

"Great idea Yugi!" Yami piped up. "Oh no, look Kaiba is coming over here!"

"YAMI, RYOU YOU TWO HAVE GOT TO DISTRACT HIM, HE CAN'T SEE ME UP HERE!"

Ryou and Yami both ran off to try and distract Seto who was nearing them. When they finally reached them they had to stop to catch their breath for a few minutes.

"Seto! Hi, what a coincidence it is seeing you here!" Ryou chirped out.

"What is wrong with you two? I live here!"

Yami unconsciously looked back at the tree and Seto followed the direction that Yami was looking in. What he saw stunned him. Marik and Yugi were trying to lift up the ladder and place it against the tree.

'What the hell?' He thought. Looking up he saw someone stuck up in the tree. Looking harder he realised that it was Bakura.

"Would you two care to explain why Bakura is up my tree?"

"Well you see that's a funny thing. He kind of got stuck…" Yami replied sheepishly.

"BAKURA! YOU GET YOUR LILY WHITE ASS DOWN THAT LADDER RIGHT NOW!"

"EEEEEEEEEEK. MARIK, YUGI HELP ME!"

Seto who had by now reached the tree, grabbed the ladder from Marik and put it against the tree. He climbed up the ladder until he was at the same level as Bakura.

"Bakura, come here now. I haven't got all day!"

"I can't, I'm stuck."

Sighing softly to himself, Seto made sure he was steady and then reached over to pull his troublesome lover into his arms. When he was sure that he had a firm grip on him, Seto descended down the levels and then put Bakura back down on the ground.

"YAY! I'm not stuck anymore. I love youuuuuuuuuuu"

And with that, Bakura pounced on his boyfriend, making them both fall down to the ground and he started kissing everywhere he could reach on Seto's face, but that was when Seto heard it. Bakura had started giggling.

Damn. "WHO GAVE BAKURA SUGAR?! WHEN I FIND OUT WHO THAT PERSON IS DEAD!" The rest who were sensible enough to fear for their lives ran away, fighting over who got to escape through the Kaiba mansion gates first.

"Setoooooooo, I'm horny!"

Ok, so maybe giving Bakura sugar wasn't such a bad thing…

"Oooooooo look a kitty!"

Ok, so yes it was definitely a bad thing, and with that, Seto scooped up his smaller lover and carried him to their bedroom. Well he had to tire out Bakura somehow didn't he?

_Owari._

_**A.N. So what did you think? Please tell me! Nice reviews only. Kisses. P.S. Oh yeah and the first person to review on this can choose the pairing for my first drabble on the series of drabbles that I am planning on writing!**_


End file.
